Hold on REWRITTEN
by SatansKittenBloodyBitch
Summary: Kai&Ray REWRITTENREVISED. umm this is our first fic hope u like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Hold On

**(Kai&Ray) REWRITTEN **

**Authors Note**: For those that want this story updated I am updating it, its being rewritten and reposted write now. Hope you like this version a little better. It's being rewritten with the help of my sis, Bloody Bitch. I am using the song Hold On by Good Charlotte for this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade.

-----This world-----  
-----This world is cold-----

"Ray?" Crimson eyes glanced at the teen sitting next to him in the park under their favorite sakura tree. He had another bruise on his tanned skin, a small cut over his left eye and a busted lip. Kai had noticed frequent bruises and other odd injuries appearing seemingly at random long before he had worked up the courage to ask the younger male to go out with him, just suspecting they were injuries he got while fighting gangs.

How naïve he had been. Ray had given up getting in to fights with gangs when he befriended Tyson and Max. This led Kai to believe that the wounds were either self-inflicted or they came from the only place Ray would be vulnerable… home. Considering how much Ray disliked the time in which he had to go home, Kai dismissed the first idea and began plotting ways to remove Ray from such an environment.

-----But you don't-----  
-----You don't have to go-----

"Ray, if you need a place to escape to, permanently, you know my door is always open, don't you?" Ray sniffled, wiping his eyes free of the tears that were building up, readying themselves to fall, "A-arigato, Kai-kun."

Watery golden eyes peered up at his Beyblading boyfriend, "I have to be getting home… I'll call you tonight, when he falls asleep, ok?" Kai nodded, knowing how dangerous it would be if his lover were to attempt calling or leaving when his father was awake.

-----You're feeling sad-----

-----You're feeling lonely-----

-----And no one seems to care-----

Ray silently stepped into the old, smelly apartment. He glanced around; hearing the rattling of beer bottles in the kitchen allowing him quick reassurance to his father's location in the cramped apartment

"Where's my super, brat? You're late and I'm hungry." The man growled.

"Sorry Father" He apologized as he glanced down at his watch, five-thirty; he was half an hour early. He cautiously moved into the kitchen. Before he learned of Kai's feelings for him he didn't care what happened to him. But now knowing that the one he had secretly loved held mutual feelings for him he found he had something or someone rather, to live for. In turn, this caused him to be more cautious around his father.

-----You're mothers gone-----

-----And your father hits you-----  
-----This pain you cannot bear-----

"You've been going out more lately, being the good parent that I am I decided to investigate. And do you know what I found?" The man growled almost dangerously. Ray gulped and shook his head, the hidden fire of burning anger in his father's eyes showing that he was in big trouble.

The man removed two crumpled photos from his vest pocket, tossing them on the table as he lit a cigarette he'd pulled as well, "Explain these pictures." Ray examined them, breaking into a cold sweat as he noticed what they were of. One was him sitting under that same sakura tree he had sat under with Kai not half an hour before, in the picture he was sitting on the brunette's lap as happy as could be, wrapped up in his love's strong arms. The other was one Tyson and Max had taken without their knowledge and given to them later. They were seated on Max's couch in the hobby shop, Ray straddling Kai's lap, eyes closed, lips locked and groping blindly.

-----But we all bleed the same way as you do-----  
-----And we all have the same things to go through-----

"You went into my room." He whispered.

"I will not have a faggot for a son!" The man roared as he swung at the youth sitting before him.

Ray gasped as pain shot through his head. Who knew that a heavily inebriated man could be so quick? The man was to his feet before the teen could collect his thoughts quick enough to remove himself from the on coming danger.

Ray was thrown to the floor, kicked and stomped repeatedly by his father's boot-clad foot. His father stopped assaulting him with his feet and hurled one of the kitchen chairs at him. The rotted wood shattered around him, leaving him full of splinters along with painful abrasions.

"I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back and by that time you had better change your ways." With that the man left with a slam of the door.

-----Hold on if you feel like letting go-----  
-----Hold on it gets better than you know-----

Ring… Ring'  
Kai plucked the phone from its cradle, answering with his usual monotone, "Hiwatari residence…"

"Kai…?" The voice on the other end sounded exhausted and near ready to give up.

"Ray?"

"Yes…" A shuddering breath, "Pl-please don't ask questions. Is that offer of yours still standing?"

"Of course, I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Please get here as soon as you can." Kai heard what sounded like plastic hitting the floor along with a thud close by. Ray was hurt. He hung up the phone, and ran down the stairs faster then he had ever thought possible, snatching the keys to his camaro as he practically flew out the door.

-----Your days-----

-----You say they're way too long-----

Ray heaved a painful sigh, coughing as he did so. He wiped the blood he felt drizzling down his chin on his shirt sleeve.

"I need to get out of here." He whispered as he decided it would probably be safer to wait outside for Kai, just in case his father got back sooner then expected. Lifting himself with a great deal of effort he steadied himself against the beer stained wall. Moving as quickly as possible, a whopping 2 mph, he caught up to the door a couple minutes later. He swung the door open and dragged himself out of the messy dump.

-----And your nights-----  
-----You can't sleep at all-----  
-----Hold on-----

What was normally about a ten minute drive to Ray's place had taken Kai about six minutes as he dashed down the familiar streets of his boyfriend's neighborhood. He came to a screeching halt outside his boyfriend's apartment building praying that he was just being paranoid and Ray was ok. He dashed from the car to the building. Entering he ran up the flight of stairs, one down and three to go. Why did he have to live on the fourth floor? Why did the place have to have a fourth floor?

-----And you're not sure what you're waiting for-----

-----But you don't want to no more-----  
-----And you're not sure what you're looking for-----

-----But you don't want to no more-----

He clamored his way up the metal steps almost mowing his prey down as he stopped, catching the boy as he collapsed on the stairwell. "Ray? Ray!" He shook him lightly. Worry and panic flooded through him, he lifted Ray into his arms and descended the stairs quickly, "C'mon Ray, don't do this to me, open your eyes dammit!" He pleaded as he looked down at the unconscious teen in his arms.

-----But we all bleed the same way as you do-----  
-----And we all have the same things to go through-----

He pushed the exit door open brutally as he shot out of the building to his car. He threw open the door and placed Ray in the passenger seat, ran around jumping in the driver's seat, plugging the key into the ignition and shot off in the direction of the closest hospital.

-----Hold on if you feel like letting go-----  
-----Hold on it gets better than you know-----  
-----Don't stop looking, you're one step closer-----  
-----Don't stop searching, it's not over-----  
-----Hold on-----  
------music interlude ------

Ray twitched and his eyes fluttered open slowly. He was in so much pain and he was… moving? He turned his head ever so slightly, wincing at the pain it caused. "K-Kai?" His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed the panic stricken bluenette practically slam on the breaks from the surprise the Chinese blonde had given him. Ray was thrown forward, causing him even more pain. He started hacking as blood spewed from his mouth.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Kai glanced over, noticing the large amount of blood seeping from his boyfriend's lips, "Dear Lord, what did he do to you?"

-----What are you looking for? -----

"K-Kai he found... gasp He found the pictures pant the ones of us cough Tyson gave me." He choked out.

-----What are you waiting for? -----

Kai's eyes grew wide with horror. He watched the very life drain from his one love as he flew through the red light. He swerved around the curve and urged the teen to stay with him; he saw the hospital coming up.

-----Do you know what you're doing to me? -----  
-----Go ahead...What are you waiting for? -----

"C'mon, we're almost there Ray. Hold on baby, please hold on."  
"Hold on for me!"

-----Hold on if you feel like letting go-----  
-----Hold on it gets better than you know-----

"Hold on for us!"  
"Try to Hold on…"

-----Don't stop looking, you're one step closer-----  
-----Don't stop searching, it's not over-----

"…For our future together"  
"Don't leave me!"

-----Hold on if you feel like letting go-----  
-----Hold on it gets better than you know-----

They where at the hospital, he ran around the car, gathered his love into his arms. Tears fell from his eyes as Ray struggled to breath around the blood bubbling up his throat.

"I… Love you… Kai"

-----Hold on-----

"I love you too; please... just… hold on… Please…" He pleaded as paramedics came to his aid, prying the dying raven haired boy from his arms.

Ray's eyes closed for what Kai truly believed to be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Authors Note: It's being written with the help of my sis, Bloody Bitch. I am using the song The Chronicles of Life and Death by Good Charlotte for this chapter.**

**-----Bold is lyrics-----**

_Italics are thoughts_

_Scene Change_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade.

Thanks you for the reviews we got.

**kailover2006 - here chapter 2**

**a-devoted-life** - **here chapter 2**

**Black-Dranzer-1119 - here chapter 2**

* * *

_Last time……_

_"I… Love you… Kai"_

_"I love you too; please... just… hold on… Please…" He pleaded as paramedics came to his aid, prying the dying raven haired boy from his arms. _

Ray's eyes closed for what Kai truly believed to be the last time.

Present time……

**-----You come in cold-----  
-----You're covered in blood-----  
-----They're all so happy you've arrived-----**

The paramedics then rush Ray from Kai's arms to the emergency room. "Please, please let me go with him!" Kai pleaded, "I have to be with him!" "Sorry sir, but you can't come past this point, you need to stay behind and wait for him there", one paramedic explained. "But you don't know how much he means to me. I have to go with him!" Kai sobbed. "Sorry sir, but you have to stay back, its procedure, but if you want him to be saved we have to go now. We will do everything we can to save him" stated the paramedic. Instantly, he ten ran to the emergency room, to help stabilize Ray.

Nervously, Kai goes to sits in the waiting room, thinking about what he should do. But he was confused, he couldn't think straight, at the moment. After a while of waiting for news about Ray's condition, Kai went up the reception desk to ask if there was any news about Ray and she said "I can't release that information, the doctor will when he knows something. You will be the first to know." "Thank you" Kai stuttered.

**-----The doctor cuts your cord-----  
-----He hands you to your mom-----  
-----She sets you free into this life-----**

He walks back to the waiting room, biting his thumbnail, sat down but instantly stood up and walked to the hospitals pay phone. _I should call the guys and let them know what happened. Yea… I'll call the gang and the White Tigers._

**-----And where do you go with no destination, no maps to guide you------  
-----Wouldn't you know that it doesn't matter, we all end up the same------  
**

Ring…….Ring……

"I'll get it!" Tyson yelled. "OK!" replied Max, Kenny, Hillary and Grandpa.

Ring……Ring……

"Hello?" Tyson asked happily.

"_I-Its me Tyson_" Kai stuttered.

"Kai? Is that you?" Tyson asked worried.

"_Yea it's me. Look I don't have a lot of time to explain, Ray's in the hospital_…"

**------These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between------  
------These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem------**

Tyson interrupts "WWHHAATT!" Max and everyone instantly look up at Tyson's facial expression.

"…_he got beaten up, pretty bad. He's at the Wong Pun Hospital_." He paused "_Just get here as soon as you can. Ok_?"

"Yea we will be there in ten minutes tops. Bye." Hangs up. Tyson turns around sharply and shouts "GUYS!" Everyone "HUH?" "Ray's in the hospital and he's hurt badly, we have to go see him now!" Everyone rushed to get their jackets and shoes, when they get them on they rush to Grandpa's car and starts the drive to the hospital. "Thanks for driving us to the hospital Gramps." Tyson thanked. "No prob, my homies" he replied.

**------You come in this world, and you go out just the same------  
------Today could be the best day of your life------  
**

Mean while, Kai called the White Tigers and said the same thing, but to Lee. They rush over to the hospital in a cab. Kai shacking hung up the phone waiting for the teams to get there and for some news about Ray.

**------And money talks in this world------  
------That's what idiots will say------  
**

**------But you'll find out that this world------  
------Is just an idiots parade------**

Tyson's Grandpa complains "AWWW! Just Great! Stuck in traffic, at a time like this, what are the chances of that?" Grandpa looks behind to backseat saying "Sorry homies, but it looks like we are going to be in traffic for a while." Tyson sarcastically says "Great." Max whines "I wanna see Ray. NOW!"

**------Before you go, you've got some questions------  
------And you want answers------**

A few cars down…

Lee leans forward and taps the drivers shoulder "What the hold up?" The diver says "There has been an accident. We have to wait for it to sorted out." Groans could be heard from the back seat.

**------But now you're old, cold, covered in blood------  
------right back to where you started from------  
**

_They should be here by now_, thought Kai.

"HERE WE ARE!" Tyson yelled.

Max ran up to Kai wondering "Is Ray ok?" Hillary and Kenny say "Yea" in unison.

**  
------These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between------  
------These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem------  
**

"I don't know, the doctor hasn't told me anything yet" stated Kai, "They're still in emergency."

Then they looked up to see Lee and the rest of the White Tigers come in say things at the same time.

**------You come in this world, and you go out just the same------  
------Today could be the worst day of your life------**

"Where is he?" questioned Mariah.

"What happened?" asked Lee.

"Is he ok?" Gary and Kevin said together.

**------But these are the chronicles of life and death and everything between------  
------These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem------**

Kai went to speak, but was cut off when the doctor came into the waiting room and asked for "Mr. Kai Hiwatari?"

"Umm… That's me." Kai said nervously.

"Hi my name is Doctor Lion, I am the one that worked on Ray. We now have news about a Ray Kon; he is fine and recovering, in the recovering unit." the doctor reported.

**------You come in this world, and you go out just the same------**

When everyone heard the news they all sighed in relief. Then a nurse rushed to Dr. Lion who was talking to Kai, whispering into his ear, "There's been a problem doctor, Ray went into shock. We need your help to stabilize him again. We need you doctor."

Dr. Lion said "Excuse me, Ray needs our help … again. We will come get you when we are done. Goodbye." Everyone was stunned. Kai began to cry.

**------Today could be the best day of------**

**------Today could be the worst day of------**

The doctors rush Ray back into emergency and try to stabilize him again. They tried everything they could, but none of it worked. They could hear Dr. Lion yelling "CLEAR, again. CLEAR, again……" They hear a long silence and then they heard the sound they thought they would never hear, the never ending

**------Today could be the last day of your life------**

**------It's your life, your life------**

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"


End file.
